7 días… pueden cambiarlo todo (Cancelada)
by hijademorfeo
Summary: pequeño conjunto de Oneshoots para la Quinntana Week 2015. Entrar y disfrutad!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, HOLA.

Si, lo sé llevo como dos días de retraso con respecto a la QW, pero es que aun he terminado ayer las clases y estaba demasiado cansada como para pararme frente al pc y escribir o actualizar nada. Lo que me lleva al día de hoy en donde me puse a revisar los 3 primeros oneshoots y me di cuenta de algo tan gracioso como que ... he escrito una mini historia con ellos sin darme cuenta LOL.

En fin, debe ser... que he perdido la costumbre. Bueno que me voy del tema, como empiezo tarde la QW, he decidido daros un poquito más y en vez de ser 7 oneshoots (los cuales serán lineales, formando toda la historia, serán 11). En todos ellos seguiré los temas dados para esta semana y al menos publicaré uno por día.

Se que este es un poco corto pero estoy todavía editando la segunda parte y espero poder subirla mañana junto a lo que correspondería al segundo día.

Espero que os guste y como siempre son bien recibidos los commentarios :3

* * *

Título:Paris... la ciudad del Amor?

Rating: T

Narrador: Único (Santana)

Tema: **Coincidence** /Chance Meeting

Continuación: Si

* * *

7 días… lo pueden cambiarlo todo:

Nunca sabes lo que el destino te puede estar reservando, pero creo que eso es lo bonito de la vida. A veces conoces a una persona y piensas que estáis destinados a estar en la vida del otro, para siempre. Sin embargo no siempre es así, hay veces en las que vuestros caminos se separan y debes asumir que esa persona no era la "Única"… eso es lo que hice yo hace ya un par de años, cuando dejé ir a Brittany.

Si soy sincera, me costó más de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir, pero al menos logramos seguir siendo amigas; algo que no logré con Quinn. Después de que me mudé a Europa en busca de mi camino, perdí todo el contacto con ella y jamás he vuelto a saber nada de ella excepto lo que Kurt y Mercedes me han contado.

Después de la muerte de Finn, todo el grupo se separó; era como si él fuese alguna especie de pegamento que nos mantenía a todos juntos y una vez él se había ido, ya no había ese magnetismo que siempre nos traía de vuelta a casa.

Pensé que no la volvería a ver y cuando menos me lo espero… el destino se saca un As de la manga.

Después de mi última actuación como María en el musical West Side Story en el Apollo Victoria Theatre, decidí que me merecía unas vacaciones, antes de salir de gira para presentar mi segundo álbum de estudio. Mi agente me recomendó que fuese a una ciudad pequeña o a algún rincón exótico fuera de Europa en donde pudiese realmente descansar, pero después de que Marie; una de mis compañeras en WSS me hablase de la pena que no le daba estar en su ciudad natal para la fiesta de la federación, no pude contenerme.

Siempre me habían hablado de lo bonitos que eran los fuegos artificiales sobre la torre Eiffel y tenía claro que era algo que no quería perderme por nada del mundo. Así que me marché a Francia el día 12, con la esperanza de que tal vez y solo tal vez, la ciudad del Amor, me regalase un poco de su magia.

 **PARIS, FRANCIA- 14 julio 2014**

Después de salir de mi hotel en el barrio de Montmartre, decidí ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Todavía era temprano y después de una agotadora mañana de compras, no quería hacer nada que me cansase demasiado, ya que corria el riesgo de dormirme y quedarme sin ver la principal razón por la cual había ido a Paris.

Todo empezó en el Square Louise Michel, me senté en uno de los bancos que dan la espalda Basílica del Sacré Cœur. Las vistas eran simplemente impresionantes y tras unas cuantas fotos, autógrafos y miles de cumplidos, me percaté de un pequeño libro que había junto a mi. Reconocía la obra, "20 poemas de Amor y una canción desesperada" de Pablo Neruda, pero lo curioso es que esa la misma edición que le había regalado a Quinn, una de las veces que había ido a mi casa. Abrí en libro por la página que estaba marcada por lo que parecía ser una tira de fotografías de fotomatón. No tenía ni idea que clase de persona se deja un libro olvidado en la calle, pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver subrayadas dos frases en aquella hoja marcada:

 _"_ _Ansiedad que partiste mi pecho a cuchillazos,  
es hora de seguir otro camino, donde ella no sonría."_

Debía ser un alma atormentada por un antiguo amor. Iba a cerrar el libro con el marcador en su sitio cuando una ráfaga de aire se llevó la tira de imágenes lejos de mí y tuve que correr tras ella. Cuando finalmente lo alcancé, sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Aquellas fotos no eran otras que las que nos habíamos tomado en la casi boda de Schuester. Apenas recordaba mucho de aquella noche, al menos no de la parte recomendada para todos los públicos; por lo que cuando vi, que en una de las instantáneas Quinn tenía sus manos ahuecando mi rostro mientras nos besábamos, sentí algo extraño en la boca del estómago, como un cosquilleo. Me quedé en shock por unos momentos y cuando finalmente retomé el control de mi cuerpo eche a correr hacia el lugar donde había encontrado el libro, Mi libro.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues he aquí la segunda parte, espero que os guste. No he podido actualizar antes, aunque espero poder subir mañana la tercara parte y acabar de escribir la cuarta (con suerte mañana o el viernes doble capitulo)

Alguna crítica, opinion o petición? Son de lo que me alimento (al menos en lo que escribir se refiere)

* * *

Titulo: Fuegos Artificiales.

Rating:M (muy muy , pero que muy leve)

Narrador: Único (Santana)

Tema: Coincidence/ **Chance Meeting**

Continuación: Si

* * *

La noche había llegado y me encontraba en los campos Elíseos, esperando como otros tantos turistas y parisinos por los fuegos artificiales. Mi corazón palpitaba de emoción mientras avanzaba hasta una parte más retirada, donde poder disfrutar de los juegos pirotécnicos sin ningún tipo de distracción. Pero supongo que eso era demasiado pedir, ya que mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido el último San Valentín. El olor de su colonia, su piel estremeciéndose ante mis caricias, sus ojos verdes rogando silenciosamente por más, los gemidos escapando de su garganta … ni podía arrancarlos de mi mente, al igual que no podía dar vuelta al tiempo y volver a aquella mañana donde la dejé dormida en aquella cama para nunca más verla.

Mentiría si dijese que he parado de pensar en ella o en cómo sería volver a ver su sonrisa, esa que hace que las malditas mariposas revoloteen en mi estómago, como si todavía fuese la perra adolescente que era en la secundaria. Tomé mi decisión hace tiempo, pensando en que entregarle mi corazón a mi otra mejor amiga, era un error que no debía volver a cometer, pero fui demasiado estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que en alguna parte de aquella noche, me había dejado el corazón entre las sábanas que cubrían ese hermoso cuerpo.

Todo se quedó en silencio, como anunciando que aquello estaba a punto de comenzar y si no estuviese tan absorta en mi propia desgracia, me habría dado cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a mi lado, bajo la inexistente sombra de aquel árbol, cuyo tronco contenía tantos nombres de amantes como estrellas tiene el cielo en una noche despejada de verano.

-¿Has decidido venir aquí por alguna razón? ¿O es pura casualidad?

Nunca pensé que volvería a escucha su voz, nunca soñé con tal oportunidad.

Giré mi cabeza y me encontré al verdadero espectáculo de la noche. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la intensidad de la luna y su sonrisa desafiante adornaba ese perfecto rostro cincelado por los dioses.

-Tan solo quería ver la torre Eiffel, es más bonita de lo que me imaginaba- dije casualmente.

-Se me olvidaba que las súper estrellas conseguís todo lo que os proponéis- dijo Quinn en un tono bajo, casi un susurro.

-No siempre, hay veces que las cosas se nos escapan de las manos, sin que ni siquiera nos demos cuenta de ello.

-WOW, Santana López admitiendo ser humana, debe ser mi día de suerte.

-Oh no mon Cherri, sin duda es mi día de suerte. Pese a que lleves todo el día huyendo de mí-dije intentando confirmar mis sospechas, que se vieron afirmadas cuando Quinn bajó su mirada de mis ojos hasta su regazo, como cuando un niño es pillado en una mentira por uno de sus padres.

Tras buscarla por todo Square Louise Michel, encontré a un pintor en la plaza Du Tertre terminando un retrato suyo, sin embargo, el solo supo decirme que la había oído hablar de lo maravilloso que sería cenar mientras navegas por el Sena; Algo que descarté al instante, era demasiado temprano y debido a su naturaleza artística, sin duda la primera parada sería un museo, desgraciadamente había demasiados y poco tiempo.

\- Sabes, me he pasado el día entero tras de ti, para al final ser tu quien me ha encontrado- dije sin despegar mis ojos de ella.

-No te he buscado, simplemente has aparecido en mi sitio favorito de todo Paris. No esperaba verte justo aquí- dijo sinceramente

-¿Por qué me lo has puesto tan difícil? –dije acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.

-Te fuiste y nunca más apareciste…- dijo y enseguida entendí el porqué de su huida, estaba dolida.

-Lo siento, yo…

-No… no me digas que lo sientes, si lo hicieses me habrías devuelto alguna de mis llamadas.

-Quinn, tiene una explicación…

\- Lo sé cariño, lo entiendo.

-Quinn…yo

-¿Al menos sabías que vivo aquí?- preguntó

\- No- respondí antes de que empezasen los fuegos pirotécnicos y el cielo se iluminase con los colores de la bandera francesa.

No cruzamos más palabras aquella noche, simplemente nos quedamos allí, bajo aquel árbol, contemplando como el cielo se iluminaba con diferentes formas, haciendo que la torre Eiffel pareciese más imponente de lo que ya es.

Estaba hermosa, más de lo que me parecía humanamente posible. Su pelo rubio volvía a tener la misma longitud que antaño, sus ojos verdes parecían menos inocentes y su sonrisa… Dios! Esa sonrisa iba a ser la muerte para mí.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a la gente?-dijo con ese tono entre arrogante y burlón.

-Nunca he sido un ejemplo de educación- dije bromeando

Sonrió con suficiencia y mantuvo sus ojos en el cielo, sin embargo su mano derecha se movió hasta mi mano izquierda, entrelazando nuestros dedos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, obligándome a dejar de mirarla, algo que no quería hacer por nada del mundo.

-¿Cómoda?

-Ajá… mira aquel tiene forma de tortuga- dijo señalándome el cielo

-Quinn, no tiene forma de tortuga

-Que Siii, fíjate bien- dijo ella volviendo a señalar el lugar donde antes se había originado aquella forma extraña.

-Tu sí que eres una tortuga- dije bromeando

\- Idiota- dijo tirándose sobre mí.

-Como tú- dije riendo

\- Eres incorregible- dijo exasperada mientras me daba golpecitos en los hombros; daba gracias de que no fuese tan fuerte físicamente como lo es psicológicamente, de lo contrario aquellos puñetazos dolerían.

Aproveché el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales para darme la vuelta y dejarla debajo de mí. Nuestras bocas estaban muy cerca, lo suficiente como para que nuestras respiraciones se entremezclasen.

-Corrígeme-susurré contra sus labios.

-No- dijo firmemente.

-¿No?

-Me gustas tal y como eres- dijo antes de que sus labios tomasen mi cuello haciéndome estremecer- Será mejor ir a tu hotel y repetir aquel 14 de febrero... Pero con fuegos artificiales de fondo.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que aquel 14 de febrero, también había tenido Fuegos Artificiales… al menos dentro de mí.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento por actualizar tan tarde, pero me han surgido cosas relacionadas con mi trabajo y me ha sido imposible.

* * *

Titulo: Compañeras de Habitación... por una noche.

Rating:M (gráfico)

Narrador: Único (Quinn)

Tema: Roommates

Continuación: Si

* * *

Sabía que mañana me arrepentiría de mi decisión y que esto podría matarme internamente, pero mi corazón me nublo el juicio, rogando por una vez más. Por dejarle latir junto al corazón que le hace ir a mil, con solo una sonrisa.

Así que aquí me encuentro, tirando de ella por las desiertas calles de Paris hasta su hotel. El cielo sigue iluminado por los fuegos pirotécnicos y a mí no me podría importar menos perdérmelos.

Después de media hora nos encontrábamos en el hotel, apenas había un par de personas en el vestíbulo y estaban demasiado ocupados mirando la televisión como para enterarse de nuestra presencia, algo que agradecí.

Una vez bajamos del ascensor caminamos firmemente hasta su suite, ella pasó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Santana en un insólito acto de caballerosidad me dejó pasar primero, aunque algo me decía que más que caballerosidad, era su forma de impedir que me diese media vuelta y tuviese que correr tras de mí.

Di un par de pasos antes de sentir un par de brazos rodeando mi cintura y sus labios peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello.

-Dios, he echado de menos tu olor- dijo con esa voz rasgada que le sale cuando está excitada y enseguida sentí como mi tanga se empapaba. Odio el poder que tiene sobre mi cuerpo .

-Bebé vamos a la cama- susurró contra mis labios una vez me di la vuelta y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-No…- dice mi mente en un último acto de rebeldía.

-Quinn...babe, confía en mi-dice besando la base de mi cuello, haciendo que me estremezca

-Tu boca dice una cosa y tu cuerpo me dice otra… ¿A quién tengo que hacer caso?-pregunta Santana contra ese punto exacto de mi cuello donde parece haber un invisible interruptor que elimina cualquier pensamiento racional.

-No me dejes... Por favor-suplico mirándola a los ojos.

Ella toma mi mano y me guía a la cama, una vez allí, me obliga a sentarme y ella se pone sobre sus rodillas tras de mí. Sin dejar de besar mi cuello logra bajar la cremallera de mi vestido y sacarme un que otro gemido de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

Con cuidado acaba de quitarme el vestido de flores que llevaba y lo deja sobre una silla que hay cerca de la cama. Entonces de pie, frente a mí, comienza a desnudarse, lenta y sensualmente, como siguiendo una melodía; sin embargo lo único que suena en la habitación es mi lucha por conseguir aire para mis pulmones. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en toda mi vida, ni siquiera el San Valentín anterior. Aunque supongo que la cantidad de alcohol que me había metido aquella noche, me había ayudado más de lo que creía.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Quinnie? -Dice con su típico tono seductor y no puedo evitar sonreír al escucharla. Amo su arrogancia de una manera totalmente insana.

-No está mal-digo seductoramente- Todavía tienes demasiada ropa para mi gusto

Entonces ella me besa con pasión y con su peso va empujándome hasta la cama. Ella está sobre mí, besando y mordiendo mi cuello y lentamente descendiendo hacia mi clavícula donde con sus suaves dedos, desliza las correas de mi sujetador y sus manos se cuelan entre mi espalda y el colchón, un clic después mi sujetador acaba en alguna parte de la habitación.

Sus ojos marrones me miran con deseo y algo que no sabría definir…

-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que deseado volver a tenerte entre mis brazos- susurra contra la piel de mi pecho, haciendo que se erice al entrar en contacto con su cálido aliento.

Noto sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y no puedo reprimir el gemido que sale de lo más profundo de mis entrañas, pasando por mi garganta.

-Dios San...-gimo y ella sonríe con suficiencia. Juro por lo más sagrado que he echado de menos su sonrisa de superioridad y su desmedido ego.

Doy besos por su mandíbula y lentamente repito el movimiento que ella ha hecho tan solo unos minutos antes, liberando esos gloriosos pechos de su encierro.

Sin pensarlo llevo mis manos a sus pezones y tiro suavemente de ellos, provocando que Santana se muerda el labio con furia y cierre los ojos ante la oleada de placer.

-No te reprimas San… quiero oírte gritar mi nombre-digo burlándome de ella.

Parecía una guerra y a cada ataque por mi parte, ella devolvía el doble.

Cuando sus dientes capturaron uno de mis pezones, todo tipo de raciocinio abandonó mi cuerpo y no pude evitar gemir ante su toque. Lentamente coloca besos por mi pecho y baja lentamente, hasta alcanzar la goma de mi tanga, la cual toma entre sus dientes y la baja lentamente.

La sola imagen hace que me moje más. Es demasiado excitante incluso para mi.

-Eres hermosa-susurra sin dejar de mirarme mientras pasa sus manos por los costados de mis piernas.

-Te he echado de menos-confieso antes de besarla.

Nuestras bocas se amoldan a la perfección. Ella muerde ligeramente mi labio inferior, que es su manera de pedirme permiso para que nuestras lenguas luchen por el dominio del beso.

Sin dejar de besarla mientras nuestras lenguas se acarician sin pudor ninguno, voy acariciando la parte baja de su espalda, tan abajo que casi no es la espalda.

En un acto descabellado chupo su cuello con más fuerza de la necesaria, simplemente por dejar mis marcada en su piel, como si con ellas la reclamase como mía y de esa forma ella jamás pudiese olvidar esta noche, de la misma manera que yo no podría olvidarla.

Cegada por los celos, la pasión y la lujuria me dejé llevar. Prácticamente le arranqué la ropa interior que le quedaba. Mis manos no dejaban de moverse entre sus pechos, su vientre y su baja espalda, quería recorrer todo su cuerpo, memorizar hasta el más mínimo lunar que hubiese en el.

Ella gemía mi nombre, engordando mi ego más, si eso era posible. Succionaba todo lo que encontraba a mi paso: sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pezones, su vientre, en ese punto exacto de su cadera, entre sus muslos, tanto en la parte superior de la rodilla como en la ingle.

-Oh... Joder... si... Quinn.

Mis dedos acudieron a la parte más sensible de su anatomía mientras mis labios volvían a los suyos. Rocé su punto dulce con la mayor suavidad, pero sin perder ni un ápice de ímpetu. Mis dedos se deslizaban por sus pliegues tan fácilmente que no pude evitar sonreír, estaba tan mojada…

Acaricie su clítoris con mi lengua, para luego hacer lo propio con sus labios vaginales y la cara interna de sus muslos. Ni siquiera tenía que mover mis dedos, estaba tan sumamente mojada que ellos mismos se escurrían.

-No juegues conmigo Q-suplicó Santana

Comencé a penetrarla con dos dedos, primero lentamente y con cariño y a medida que mis dedos resbalaban cada vez más. Comencé a aumentar el ritmo, mientras mi lengua jugaba con sus pezones.

No me detuve hasta que sentí como alcanzaba el tercer orgasmo y se desplomaba sobre el colchón, completamente agotada. Intentó moverme, pero en ese momento mi mente volvió en sí y tomé la decisión más fácil para mí.

Acaricio su cara lentamente con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo instante.

-Te quiero Quinn-dijo ella antes de quedarse profundamente dormida en mis brazos

Me desperté ya bien de mañana. Santana está plácidamente dormida y totalmente enganchada a mí, sus piernas y las mías están entrelazadas, su cabeza descansa en mi hombro y su brazo rodea mi cadera de manera protectora. Lentamente me fui moviendo, hasta librarme de ella.

Recogí toda mi ropa, me vestí en silencio y salí de esa habitación sin mirar atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo sé, llevo días sin subir y la QW ya acabó, pero tuve que mudarme y tenía la mudanza como prioridad. Lo siento por la espera y ahora me comprometo a subir un oneshoot (minimo) cada día hasta cumplir con los 11 que había prometido.

No me enrollo más y os dejo con el capitulo/Oneshooot..

* * *

Título:No dejarlo pasar

Clasificación: T

Narrador: Único (Quinn)

Tema: **Quinntana Work**

Continuación Si

* * *

Sabes esa sensación de agobio por no poder quitarte algo de encima, pues es más o menos la sensación que tengo yo ahora.

Pensé que no volvería a verla, que finalmente habría cerrado ese capítulo de mi vida, de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, parece que cuanto más lo intento, más se empeña ella en no dejarme.

Todo empezó apenas unas horas después de la fiesta de que me marchase de su habitación. Mi agente me llamó para decirme que la primera lectura de la película se había adelantado al día siguiente, pero que el director me había citado para ver la química que había entre la actriz que haría del interés amoroso de mi personaje y yo. No me habían dado ningún dato de ella, salvo que era ya mundialmente conocida, joven y que había audicionado para el papel el día anterior.

La verdad es que me moría de nervios, ¿Quién podía ser? Quizás, Jennifer Lawrence, Kaya Scodelario, Teresa Palmer… Todas las opciones que me venían a la cabeza me parecían perfectas para el papel.

Fui a la primera lectura muy animada y con ganas de empezar a trabajar, sin embargo cuando la vi entrar por la puerta con su sonrisa diabólica y mirándome fijamente, sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi estómago. Había sido una ingenua, creyendo que ella lo dejaría pasar, por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar pasar, no me iba a dejar seguir adelante hasta que ella quiera y lo peor de todo es que era culpa mía. Si me hubiese ido en cuanto la vi en mi lugar favorito del Campo de Marte, todo había terminado, pero había sido demasiado estúpida como para no dejarlo correr y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

-Bienvenidos Todos, por favor tomen asiento- pidió el director amablemente.

Uno a uno fuimos practicando las escenas que se nos habían asignado ya que querían comprobar la química entre nosotros y como nos amoldábamos a nuestros personaje. Después de un par de horas, el director nos dividió en grupos, ya que no todos los actores que participamos teníamos que trabajar en la primera semana de rodaje, algo que no era mi caso, ya que era el personaje principal y de las 200 escenas que formaban la película, salía en al menos unas 159.

Después de un par de horas, nos dejaron un descanso. La mayoría de actores de dirigieron a la cafetería y se quedaron allí charlando y compartiendo anécdotas de otras filmaciones, yo simplemente tomé mi té helado y me fui a la terraza que había en la última planta.

Estaba allí, disfrutando de las vistas, cuando de pronto noto una presencia a mi lado. Me giro y me la encuentro a mi lado, con los antebrazos apoyados en la barandilla y con la mirada perdida en el paisaje. Estoy cabreada con ella, sin embargo soy incapaz de decir una palabra, por lo que es ella quien rompe el hielo.

-¿Sabes? no es muy educado marcharse sin despedirse- dice con una media sonrisa-Aunque supongo que ahora estamos a empate.

Yo me mantengo en silencio, intentando que se aburra y se marche, pero tengo la sensación de que eso no va a ocurrir.

-Darme el trato de silencio no va a hacer que me vaya, tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado.

-¿De qué? ¿De qué te has vuelto mi sombra?

-Si esa es la única forma en la cual voy a conseguir que te dignes a hablar conmigo, no me importa.

-Sabes que eso es acoso ¿Verdad?

-No me importa, dame dos horas para hablar y entonces te dejaré tranquila.

-No tenemos nada que hablar Santana.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-Nunca estamos de acuerdo, no es nada nuevo.

-No te estoy pidiendo gran cosa Quinn, solo dos horas de tu tiempo. Solo quiero hablar y una vez lo hagamos, me iré si quieres, dejaré el rodaje y no volverás a verme.

-No sé de qué quieres que hablemos, no eres capaz de comprender como me sentí.

-Al contrario, se exactamente como te sentiste, pero nunca me diste la opción a que explicase cómo me sentí yo.

-Por fin las encuentro- dijo el ayudante del director.- El director está haciendo grupos para los primeros ensayos y sois las primeras.

No solo metieron a Santana en mi grupo, sino que mi grupo, constaba de Santana y Yo. El director nos pidió que practicásemos una escena en concreto. En ella, Claire (mi personaje) se reencontraba con Marie después de unos meses sin verse. No se habían despedido, ya que Claire se había marchado una mañana después de que la noche anterior hablasen sobre sus sentimientos ya acabasen haciendo el amor.

-Has vuelto- Dijo Santana poniéndose en la piel de su personaje.

-ajá

-¿Hace cuánto?-dice suavemente

-¿Acaso importa?- digo en el mismo tono

-¿Qué sí importa? ¿Qué sí importa? Por supuesto que lo hace- dice gritando y con furia en su voz. Había olvidado lo gran actriz que es- Me dejaste tirada como si fuese una chica cualquiera… como si esa noche no significase nada para ti…

-No eres cualquiera- digo intentando concentrarme en los sentimientos de mi personaje, avergonzada y dolida. Entiendo el porqué de su vergüenza pero no entiendo porqué está dolida, fue ella la que se fue.

-No es lo que me hiciste sentir, te esperé… durante meses, esperé una carta, una llamada…Algo que me hiciese sentir que aquella noche había significado algo para ti, pero nada llegó…

-Lo siento- digo saliéndome del guion. Esta escena me recuerda a aquella lejana noche donde por primera vez dormí en sus brazos y las palabras de su personaje, me recuerdan a como me sentí yo en aquel momento.

-¿Qué lo sientes?- Dice gritando- Dijiste que me querías y de pronto desapareces, te vas sin ni siquiera despedirte-Dice inventándose el guion

-Estaba confusa, necesitaba tiempo y espacio, nunca había sentido esto antes- digo excusándome y siguiendo la pauta que ella ha marcado.

-¿Y crees que yo sí? Dios…- dice ella con desesperación- Tenía tanto miedo que me quedaba paralizada. No sabía ni cómo reaccionar, pero pensé que me ayudarías a afrontar ese miedo…pensé que lucharías por mi…por nosotras- dice bajando progresivamente el tono mientras sus ojos van aguándose, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

Entonces se oyen aplausos, por un momento me había olvidado que los productores, director y guionistas estaban en la misma habitación.

-Eso ha sido maravilloso-dice el director- definitivamente me gusta la vuelta que le habéis dado, sin duda debemos incluir algo así en el guion- dice mirando al guionista que asiente entusiasmado.

Después de un par de instrucciones y felicitaciones, me encuentro a Santana fuera, esperándome, apoyada, con un pie y la espalda apoyados en la pared y con el otro firmemente anclado al suelo. Parece perdida en sus pensamientos y me pregunto que puede ser eso que la hace estar tan reflexiva. ¿Será esa extraña conversación que hemos tenido dentro? Porque se que en algún punto dejamos de hablar de nuestros personajes para empezar a hablar de los sentimientos de la otra.

Santana sale de su trance y me mira, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Crees que podemos hablar de lo que ha pasado?

-San, yo…

-Quinn, por favor- dice poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

-Está bien… digo rindiéndome.


	5. Chapter 5

Dos actualizaciones en dos días, creo que me merezco un premio o algo...xD

Este oneshoot/parte es corta pero porque de este tema tengo 2 que podéis considerar casi una continuación uno del otro.

El siguiente tema es Secrets & Guilty Pleasures y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que pued hacer, asiq ue agradezco cualquier sugerencia porque estoy sintiendo como vuelve mi bloqueo y no me gustaría tener que dejarlo :(

* * *

Título:Prohibido

Rating: T

Narrador: Doble (Santana Y Quinn)

Tema: **Forbidden Fruit**

Continuación Si

* * *

Santana POV

Cuando hice la audición para esta película, lo hice con la única intención de intentar algo con Quinn.

Después de nuestra conversación parecía que por fin tendría una oportunidad, aunque fuese mínima. Sin embargo mis planes fueron frustrados cuando un día hablando con Thomas (el actor que hacía del mejor amigo de mi personaje) me comentó un pequeño punto del contrato que había firmado tan solo dos semanas antes. En el, había una clausula en la cual especificaba que las relaciones entre las personas que trabajan en la película estaba total y absolutamente prohibida.

Así que, ahora mismo me siento estúpida, ya que hasta que termine el rodaje, mi posible relación con Quinn está más que prohibida.

Quinn POV

Estas últimas semanas han sido una autentica tortura para mí. Prácticamente he grabado escenas con Santana todos los días y lo peor es que cada día nuestros personajes se tocan más y eso me está matando. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo es capaz de besarme y luego irse tan tranquila como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Acaso ella no siente el mismo hormigueo en la boca del estómago cuando sus labios se conectan con los míos? ¿No siente los escalofríos recorrerle la espalda cuando la acaricio? ¿No se estremece cuando siente mi respiración contra su cuello? ¿Es inmune a todo ello o es capa de ocultarlo?

A veces me cuestiono todas esas preguntas y me paro a pensar que tal vez…tal vez es solo por esa estúpida clausula en nuestros contratos. Tal vez ella me quiere tanto como yo la quiero a ella.

Santana POV

No aguanto ni un minuto más esta estupidez. No es sano para mí, no merece la pena tanto sufrimiento por una película que ni siquiera quería grabar. Tan solo lo hice para pasar tiempo con Quinn, para tener una oportunidad con ella.

Si bien es cierto que me gusta mi personaje, no tanto como para renunciar a Quinn. Dios, sentir sus labios, sus suaves labios sobre los míos, era una bendición y una tortura al mismo tiempo.

Solo tendría que ir a buscarla, decirle todo lo que siento y rogar por una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para demostrarle que soy todo lo que necesita. Que puedo ser la persona que la haga feliz por el resto de mis días.

Quinn POV

Cada vez que el guion nos exigía besarnos, era tan sumamente fácil. Teníamos esa clase de conexión, esa de la que tantas personas hablan, peo que muy pocos han llegado a sentir. Es por eso que estoy aguantando todo esto. He luchado tanto por este papel y ahora mismo, es lo que menos me importa. Tan solo quiero respuestas, saber si todo esto que siento, es unidireccional.

Tengo que verla, tengo que aclarar esto de una maldita vez. Necesito saber lo que siente y no puedo esperar más.

Tomé mi bolso y mi teléfono móvil de encima de la mesa de mi camerino, estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso si eso significaba perder eso por lo que tanto había luchado.

Abrí la puerta y frente a mi me encontré a Santana. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa, supongo que igual que el mío. Iba a preguntarle que hacía aquí, cuando de pronto sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos.

-Santana, espera- dije en cuanto se separó de mi para recuperar el aire y mi cerebro se reconectó.

-NO! Me niego! Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo y no estoy dispuesta a perder ni un segundo más. No me importa si tengo que ser tu pequeño sucio secreto, solo quiero estar contigo…aunque sea a escondidas- soltó medio gritando.

-San…

-Por favor, di que me quieres- suplicó sin quitar sus ojos de mi

-Por supuesto que te quiero-Dije mientras la atraía hacia mi pecho, donde apoyó su cabeza, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda lentamente-Pero..

Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró con pavor a lo que podía decir.

-Cariño, tranquila-dije acariciando su precioso rostro con el dorso de mis dedos. Ante ese mínimo contacto, ella cerró los ojos y sonrió de una manera que pocas veces he visto. Parecía…no sé cómo definirlo…era como…feliz

No pude hacer nada más que sonreír. Después de días comiéndome la cabeza sobre nuestra relación y al final no tenía nada de lo que preocuparme.

-Adoro cuando sonríes de verdad- dice Santana-Te quiero Quinn… Te quiero de verdad.

-Lo sé, cariño.

-Santana Acuda al plató 4…Santana al plató 4 – llamó la megafonía, rompiendo ese momento tan especial.

Santana bufa y a regañadientes se aleja de mí, está a punto de salir por la puerta cuando de pronto, tengo la necesidad de decírselo.

-San- digo haciendo que se pare en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Tú nunca serás mi pequeño sucio secreto-Digo más segura que nunca.

Ella sonríe y en un solo segundo vuelve a estar sobre mí, besándome como si le fuese la vida en ello y no se separa de mí hasta que 5 minutos después recibe la segunda llamada.

-¿Nos veos luego?-Pregunta ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Tal vez… baby


End file.
